


Strada

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: A volte seguire la strada che si ritiene essere quella giusta non è sempre la via giusta.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Strada

La strada per l’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni.  
Mai frase fu più vera agli occhi di Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Aveva assistito con i suoi occhi alla realizzazione di quel detto.  
E ora si trovava in mezzo a quel deserto, con un bambino tra le braccia, proprio come prova di ciò.  
Mai, mai avrebbe pensato che avrebbe assistito alla caduta dei Jedi. Men che meno per mano del suo ex padawan.  
Anakin era in tutto e per tutto suo fratello, e questo faceva ancora più male.  
Aveva fatto di tutto per guidarlo sulla strada giusta, ed era ancora convinto di aver fatto del suo meglio.  
Ma forse era stato proprio quello il suo errore. Aveva indirizzato Anakin sulla stessa strada che lui e molti altri Jedi avevano percorso prima, ma non si è mai accorto che era quella sbagliata.  
Se solo non fosse stato così rigido, forse Anakin avrebbe chiesto aiuto a lui e non avrebbe ascoltato le parole tentatrici di Pal-, no, di Darth Sidious.  
Eppure Obi-Wan non poteva fare a meno di pensare, stando a quanto aveva scoperto in seguito, che Anakin aveva agito realmente convinto di essere nel giusto.  
Per quanto ora sembrasse impossibile, il suo ex apprendista voleva davvero aiutare più persone possibili, in primis Padme e i loro futuri figli.  
Ma non si era reso conto che per raggiungere quel nobile obiettivo gli era stato chiesto di seguire una strada che non lo avrebbe mai portato a destinazione.  
Perché per seguire quella strada aveva distrutto tutto quello che lo circondava.  
Obi-Wan non era uno stupido. Sapeva perfettamente che la decisione di nascondere Luke e Leia prima o poi avrebbe portato a gravi conseguenze per tutti quanti.  
E solo la Forza sapeva se queste avrebbero aiutato la Galassia o no.  
Ma Kenobi avrebbe seguito la sua strada.  
E una volta finita ne avrebbe preso un’altra. Questo finché non sarebbe riuscito a rimediare al suo errore.  
Anche se per farlo avrebbe dovuto terminare ciò che aveva iniziato, in un modo o nell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Strada  
> Numero parole: 334


End file.
